


Christmas Tree Incident

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas is fun, F/M, and all kinds of trees need attention, decorating is fun too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: It can be hard to erect a tree ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Christmas Tree Incident

 “A bit more to the left,” Sansa said. “No, the other left,” she added with a chuckle. Stannis groaned in frustration. 

They had already been trying to put up the Christmas tree for a straight hour, but they hadn’t made any real progress. Every time they had thought it was done the tree had been askew.

It amused Sansa to see her fiancé become more frustrated with every new try.

It was their first Christmas since they had moved in together. The first Christmas since the proposal.

Moving in together had been surprisingly easy. Everyone had warned them that it would test their relationship, but Sansa felt like they had only grown closer. Putting up a Christmas tree was proving to be a harder task than both of them had expected, however.

“Bit to the right,” Sansa said and tried to see if it was completely upright.

“How is it looking?” Stannis asked, obviously annoyed. He hadn’t wanted a tree in the apartment in the first place.  Stannis only thought it a fire hazard and mess maker, but Sansa had insisted.  There had always been a huge Christmas tree during her childhood in Winterfell.

Sansa nodded her satisfaction and got on her knees to fasten the tree in the massive iron stand. As she worked, she glanced out the window. It was still snowing. It had started to snow right as she and Stannis left the apartment to go to the tree lot. The trees had looked beautiful with the snow decorating their branches, and Sansa had wanted to buy them all. The man who had sold them their tree had been the opposite of pretty, however. Gigantic and scarred, he had frightened Sansa the first time she had seen him a few years back. His brutish manners and omnipresent axe certainly didn’t help his case, but Sansa had stopped being afraid of him when he had shooed some annoying boys away last year when she had been looking for a tree with Jeyne. The brutish manners were clearly just a front.

Sansa nodded to Stannis to let go of the tree and her fiancé hesitantly let go of the trunk. Luckily this time it looked good and didn’t appear as if it were going to fall over any time soon.

“So, do you want to decorate it right away, darling?” Stannis asked, rubbing his face with a hand. His voice was strained, and Sansa could see that he was trying to hide how much he hated the idea of spending more time with their tree. 

Sansa only gave him one of the smirks she knew he liked so much. “Maybe I need to take care of your _tree_ first,” she purred.

Stannis groaned. This time it wasn’t a groan of frustration.

She crawled over to the soft fur rug by the hearth, where Lady usually liked to curl up in front of the fire. Sansa curled her index finger, beckoning Stannis to follow her. Dutifully, he did.

She felt the soft fur beneath her knees as Stannis stood before her and Sansa bit her lip as she started to unbuckle his belt.

“So, you want to see my tree?” he said, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Yes, Mr. Baratheon,” Sansa said, fluttering her eyelashes like she sometimes did when she visited him in his office during lunch breaks.

“Miss Stark,” he said, his voice deepening just as she unbuckled his belt and opened the zip of his pants.

Stannis was already rock hard and Sansa boldly squeezed his ass just as she pressed her lips onto his length through the material of his boxers.

“Gods, Sansa,” he groaned just as she pushed his boxers down, freeing him.

 “Look, someone already decorated your tree with some balls," Sansa giggled. Before Stannis could make a comment about her childish joke, she interrupted him by wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

“F-fuck Sansa,” he stammered and buried his hand in her hair. She loved the feel of him holding her there, guiding without demanding.

Sansa let her tongue swirl around his tip felt a thrill of delight when he groaned again.

He gestured for her to stop after a little while and got rid of his shirt. His hands were on her as soon as it was gone, nimble fingers undoing buttons and tugging her blouse off.Sansa opened her bra and threw it aside, liking the way Stannis couldn’t help but stare. She laid back on the soft fur and Stannis started to pepper her face with kisses. Soon his lips started to wander, and he kissed his way down her neck and lathed the hollow between her collarbones. Finally he moved even lower, giving each of her breasts the attention they deserved.

Sansa was writhing by the time he started to slow down, pressing her thighs together tightly for some relief.

Stannis started to pull her pants down and Sansa lifted her hips to help him. He started to kiss his way up the smooth skin of her legs and the beard he had  grown for no-shave November scratched a little. Sansa didn’t mind the sensation. It only added to her excitement as he reached her soaked panties and quickly got rid of them.

Sansa cried out in relief and pleasure when he finally buried his face between her legs. She felt his tongue seek out the places that never failed to drive her wild, and couldn’t decide whether she wanted to spread her legs further or squeeze his head between her thighs.

She squirmed and moaned, grabbing the furs harder as Stannis continued to tease her, his tongue moving relentlessly, until she finally reached the sweet salvation of her peak.

When he crawled up her body, Sansa immediately pulled him down for a series of kisses. “I need you,” she whispered when they came up for air. “ _Please…_ ”

Stannis didn’t need more encouragement. He settled himself between her thighs and guided himself into place, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. She moaned and tried to spread herself further in invitation. For a moment they were both completely still, but then Stannis was groaning and pushing forwards, burying his cock deep inside her. Sansa gasped at the toe-curling feeling of sudden fullness and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. They kissed while started to move, hips thrusting erratically at first, but more steadily as he gained momentum.

Sansa wrapped her legs around his hips as she felt her next peak build up within her. She needed to feel every inch of his skin pressed against her.

Encouraged, Stannis quickened his pace, snapping his hips faster and harder, going into a frenzy that Sansa was deliciously familiar with. Heat coiled deep inside her, making her muscles contract and her blood boil. She cried out, tightening her hold on him, and he groaned into her ear, shuddering with his own release.

Stannis rolled off her, and Sansa watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing returned to normal, sweat causing his skin to gleam in the firelight. He opened his eyes and met her gaze, the corners of his mouth lifting again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sansa said, smiling and snuggling up to him.

They shared a kiss before they looked over to the undecorated Christmas tree.

“We could leave it like that,” Stannis suggested.

Sansa smacked his sweaty chest.“No we can’t,” she said, exaggerating a glare. . “We decorate it tomorrow.”

Stannis held up his hands in mock surrender. “All right, as you say, darling."

Lady wandered into the living room- and sniffed the tree.

“Do you like it, Lady?” Sansa asked.

Lady turned around wagging her tail, hitting one of the branches and making the tree shake.

“Shit,” Stannis said, sitting up and reaching out , but it was already too late. The tree fell over, luckily not hitting Lady or them.

Stannis groaned in frustration and rubbed his face.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to erect it again tomorrow…” Sansa said with a giggle, shooting Stannis a teasing look.

Stannis shook his head and kissed her lips.

 She smiled into the kiss. “Mm, I love Christmas.”

The End.

 

 


End file.
